Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/Introduction
'Note: While there is interactiveness, you will also be reading different parts of the story that can not be played. For example, the Intro for the game, which is below. Please read as it will help you understand the plot of the game. Thank You and have a good game. ' ---- It's a dark cold night as a thunderstorm rages across the city. One of the clouds flashes, and appears to be in the shape of the Omnitrix symbol. The thunder rages across the sky as the rain pours on the city. The screen lowers to reveal a series of stone buildings, with statues on them. Aliens walk around on the streets as 3 plumberships head towards the edge of the city. One of the ships has a crack on the window, and a report is heard for all to hear. " Coming this way, coming this way... the Plumber enemy known as Doctor Aloysius James Animo is being taken to Omni Asylum by Magister Ben Tennyson. I repeat, the plumber enemy known as Doctor Aloysius James Animo is being taken to Omni Asylum. " Suddenly, a giant green and black ship travels thru the streets in the opposite direction, turning towards a sign that says OMNI ASYLUM 5 MILES AWAY. The ship heads towards the docks, as it cuts inside. Ben Tennyson, now known as Ben 10,000 is flying the ship towards there. Behind him, there's a loud racket. " Keep Quiet back there. " A loud scream comes behind him. " I will not be quiet! I will not be silenced, great Ben Tennyson! I am the amazing, the impossible, the amazing Doctor Aloysius James Animo! I will rule the world with my mutant animal army! " " I said BE QUIET!" Ben shouts. The Ship flies past the docks into Rushmore Lake, a lake made to seperate a section of land from the rest. This section of land now is the place where Omni Asylum is - the very same place Ben Tennyson is heading. The Ship lands on the docks connected to the island, and opens up. Ben walks out of the ship, and takes out a small button. Another part of the ship opens, and more screaming is heard. Dr. Animo, now with a tank that his head resides in is equipped with a unique apparatus that allows him to attach himself onto animals specially reformatted with a device. He growls and then screams as looks at his cuffs. " I AM A GENIUS! I CREATED THE DE-EVOLUTION BOMB. I CREATED THE ANIMAL TRANSFORMING MISSILE. I CREATED..." " Animo, I thought I told you to shut up. " Ben 10,000 shouts. " You will learn to hold your tongue, Ben Tennyson. " Animo says before he walks towards the island, and the Asylum. The Asylum is a group of buildings bunched together with different tunnels and passages on the island. The first building is the enterance, where patients are admitted before heading to their cells. The left side building is the Medical Faciltiy, while the right side building is the Botonical Gardens, the circular building in the middle is the control tower, and the largest building is the main building, where most of the criminals are. Ben Tennyson is walking with the cuffed Animo towards the Asylum, walking from the docks. " Ben Tennyson.... did it occur to you that I simply attacked your base? And I barely put up a fight? " Ben, unnerved, stares at Animo. " You're a few years away from 80 years old. I don't expect you to be as good as you were when I was 10. " the hero tells him. " Oh, so you expect me to be dead soon? Well, let's just wait and see who dies first. Me, or your grandfather... " Animo counters. " Didn't I tell you to shut up? " Ben says, angry as he starts to reach for his trix. " Yes... Tennyson. No need to beat me up more. " They reach the enterence of the Asylum, where an old Azmuth and an old Grandpa Max are still standing. " Azmuth, how are you? " Ben asks. " I could be better. Now explain why you have called me all the way from my home world. " Azmuth says. " Azmuth. The Asylum needs a new security program. The Old one is getting too old. You made that last one. " " Alright, Alright. Let us take the Doctor in and I can upload the new program. " Ben, Max, Azmuth, and Animo enter the doors of the Asylum and walk towards an elevator. 3 guards show up, with a giant board. " Hook him up. " one guard says. The Guards flip a swtich on the board and the board glows. Suddenly, Animo flys towards it, turns around, and lands on the board, his arms upwards. He attempts to move but is unable to. " What is this? " the doctor screams. " A Prisioner Board. The Board sends a signal to your cuffs, and pulls you towards it. You are trapped till you reach your cell. " the first guard says. " If you must " Animo repiles. They walk down the hall, hurrying as the guards watch Animo. " Get away Doc." They continue down till they reach a series of doors. A professor and 3 guards stands next to the doors. " Armlong, look at him. Oh, and Ben. I'm sorry but you three can not enter from here. Security Reasons. Besides, a few inmates have a pecuilar hatred for you... " " Yes, Yes. I'm aware of that, Guard. " The Professor looks around at Animo, scribbling down notes before taking a few steps back. " He's all yours. " Professor Armlong says. The Guards open the doors, and take Animo into the room. Ben, Max, and Azmuth enter the observation room. " Grandpa, something isn't right. He got here too easily. " " Ben, have you ever considered that some of your enemies are just getting... you know... " " I know. But Animo has never let himself get captured like that... " Meanwhile, in another room, a green arm flicks a switch. The cuffs on the Prisioner Board stops glowing. Ben notices this. " What the..." Animo jumps off the board, and throws the guards around. Taking the board, he throws it at the doors above, and pushes them thru. The alarms go off as Ben, Max, and Azmuth look in horror. Ben transforms into Rath and slams at the window. " I'MA BREAK THIS WINDOW ANIMO! " He slams at the window again, and it breaks, the glass shattering. Rath jumps down as Animo smiles. The doors open above, as smoke comes out. A familar face appears, walking thru when Ben looks in Horror. He detransforms in the shock. " Not him... " Viglax walks out of the smoke, and smiles. " Hello... Tennyson. " " Viglax. How are you out? " Ben questions. " I have my ways Tennyson. Welcome to my base, my new home. Omni Asylum. Isn't it ironic? You put me here to be trapped. But now, you are the trapped one. Animo, if you'd be so kind...." Viglax shouts. Animo presses a button and a loud noise is heard. " The Inmates of the Asylum are freed. If you wish for you and your friends and family to escape, you must find me. Find me, and defeat me. Oh, and if you attempt to leave beforehand, you risk the lives of every living soul in Omnitrix City. " Viglax disappears into another room as Animo jumps up, grabs Azmuth and Max, and follows him. The doors shut and a couple of goons arrive in the room, ready to fight. Click Here to Continue.png|link=Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/Stage 1 Traveling Category:Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum